A Little Bird Told Me
by Addie
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this one. Written in 1st person, but not from Jareth or Sarah's POV...um it IS a J/S though. Hope you like it :)


A/N: This is just a little idea I got while watching my little sister and her best friend play in the backyard today. It was a beautiful day...the sun was warm and the trees were laughing with the wind.

Title: A Little Bird Told Me

Rating: this chapter is PG for minor swearing. I don't think the story will get to R...but you never know, sometimes these things get out of hand. hehe

Disclaimer: I own everything in the sense that I don't. Deep huh? Not really. Lol ;)

Prologue: And in the end…

I was awoken that night by a loud crash, the sound of a door slamming and the screen behind it. Once...twice...just the screen the second time, the door remaining open, bathing the backyard with pale yellow light from inside the house. There was yelling, cursing, threatening.

I rose from my slumber to watch, a heavy feeling in my heart. I recognized the voices first, and the dark silhouettes only after they came into focus when my vision adjusted to the darkness of the moonless night. I saw Sarah first, moving across the lawn, she was angry...she'd always had that fiery temper, and upset...but she would never let it show. Her father was standing on the back porch; it was his voice that I heard booming across the yard...I had never bothered to learn his name. Even though I lived in the lot behind him...he never cared to converse with me, so I returned the favor.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

She turned to look at him just as she stopped at another lone figure's side. I hadn't even noticed him appear. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side, eyes glaring daggers at her father. "I can do anything I damn well please!" Her voice was strong...but I knew most of her strength was gathered from the man that held her.

Her father stopped in his tracks to look at the man, meeting his gaze heatedly and pointing an accusing finger at him, "Who the hell are you?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing to threats, "Stay the hell away from my daughter, whoever you are!" No...of course he didn't know who the man was, but I did. I knew the whole story...I had seen it played out right in front of me, through windows, over walls, whispered on the wind, during quiet nights and often not so quiet. His name was Jareth, and he was her savior...or so she has told me, more often then not.

Sarah clung tightly to Jareth, a small hand fisted into his shirt. He looked down at her and then back up at her father, his features were startlingly calm, but his eyes flashed with the deepest of loathing towards the man. "I don't believe she is yours any longer, sir." His voice was low and authoritative, just loud enough to carry across to the man, and then floating on the wind to reach me, even then I had to strain to hear it.

In the dark I couldn't tell, but I imagine Sarah's father's face had turned bright red with his anger, his jaw was set and hands clenched into fists, "The hell she isn't!"

"Let's go..." I saw Sarah's lips form the words to Jareth rather than heard it, it was a gentle but firm request.

"If you leave, Sarah, don't you even think about coming back!" I imagine that he had already woken the other neighbors with all the yelling he had been doing. Sarah merely looked at her father, "goodbye Dad." Before both her and Jareth disappeared with a flash of glitter that floated to the grass and eventually disappeared all together. I was torn between emotions as I continued to watch her father curse into the empty night and eventually storm back to his wife, Karen, who had been watching from the open doorway. 

I saw him rake a hand through his hair and then he sighed deeply, moving past Karen to get into the house. "Where did I go wrong?" She didn't reply, she never even had an answer...but I did. The question wasn't what he did that was wrong, it was what did he **not** do wrong. I could have easily predicted this night. I had seen it coming from almost the very beginning.....

A/N 2: This first chapter was short, just a little prologue. I'll write longer chapters as I get more into the story (which hopefully I'll have time to continue) I'll let you guess who's point of view it's in, in fact, I'm not going to tell you till the very end. It's a surprise :) I know you all can be clever and figure it out though. Until next time!


End file.
